the curse
by Blackhole116
Summary: Cole has an urge to research his past and discovers an ancient curse placed upon the soulmates of the charmed ones. Please r & r.
1. Default Chapter

The curse. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. 

Summary: Cole has an urge to research his past and he discovers an ancient curse placed upon                                               the soul mates of the charmed ones. 

P.S. sorry about the grammar. 

Piper and Leo are married, Cole and Phoebe are engaged and Cole still has his powers. 

Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Paige are in the kitchen discussing whether they think Cole should give up his powers or not. They are just talking about it lightly not seriously. 

Phoebe: If we did strip your powers it would mean you wouldn't be able to shimmer out on    me while we were kissing. 

Cole smiles at her sheepishly. 

Phoebe: Of all the things you could of picked up from Leo, you had to choose leaving at all the wrong moments. 

Cole: It's not my fault so many bounty hunters are after me. (He says in a mock upset voice.) 

Phoebe: I was just teasing, honey. 

Piper: If you did strip your powers it would be a lot easier for the bounty hunters to catch you though. 

Phoebe: But wouldn't the source stop sending bounty hunters if you were mortal. I mean you wouldn't be a threat anymore. 

Cole: The source would still want me dead for my betrayal. 

Paige: I think Cole should give his powers up, we can protect him and if he keeps his powers he could always lose control of his demonic half. 

Piper: Cole has been a great help with his powers though. 

Cole: I would feel useless not being able to do anything to help, I wouldn't be able to just stand around like Leo does. 

Leo: Hey! I do not just stand around, I have to give information from the elders and help research. 

Cole: Yeah but when it comes to the actual fight you do nothing. 

Piper: Except heal us when we are about to die, I doubt that's nothing Cole. Also you would still be useful without your powers you know so much about the underworld. 

Leo: At the end of the day it is up to you, Cole. So do you have any idea what you are going to decide? 

Cole: I really don't, I have this strange feeling that I have to find something out before I strip my powers. I think I will eventually I'm just not ready yet.  


	2. Ishrok the invincible

Chapter two: Ishrok the invincible.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here, apart from the demon Ishrok.  
  
Phoebe's bedroom, Phoebe and Cole are there, evening.  
  
Phoebe: So what do you think you need to do before you are more ready to strip your powers.  
  
Cole: I think I would just feel lost, I want to find out more about my human self and ancestry.  
  
Phoebe: That could be interesting, I'm sure you'll be able to find loads and I can help.  
  
Cole: thanks Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: That's okay, I would like to find more about my future father in law anyway. You never know what we might find out. Maybe we could try to summon him like we summon mum and grams.  
  
Cole: I've tried it doesn't work. I think he would be too much for you anyway, would probably scare you out of marrying me. (He laughed.)  
  
Phoebe: Not if I scare him away for good first, with my personality of an entrepreneur.  
  
Cole: I'm going to start researching tomorrow morning. Do you want to help?  
  
Phoebe: Sure, honey.  
  
Cole: Then we better get to sleep so we can get up bright and early.  
  
Phoebe: Urgh I hate bright and early.  
  
-------------  
  
Next morning.  
  
Kitchen, Piper is alone eating breakfast. Cole walks in.  
  
Piper: Hey, good morning. You're up early.  
  
Cole: Are you always up at this time?  
  
Piper: Pretty much.  
  
Cole: Maybe you could help me wake Phoebe up?  
  
Piper: Are you kidding, at this time of the morning you would have a higher chance of convincing the entire underworld that hell is like the arctic.  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: Hi, Piper (Kisses her) Hi Cole.  
  
Piper: Hi sweetie.  
  
Cole: Hi Leo.  
  
Piper: Leo, go help Cole wake Phoebe up.  
  
Leo: Is that my punishment for leaving you alone last night. He jokes.  
  
Cole: Come on how hard can it get?  
  
Leo: You forget that she can levitate.  
  
Cole: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Leo: Once when I tried to wake her, she levitated in her sleep and kicked me in the head.  
  
(Cole bursts out laughing.)  
  
-------------  
  
Phoebe's bedroom, Leo and Cole have been trying to wake Phoebe and have been failing miserably. Cole comes in with some water and pours it all over her face. She wakes up with a scream.  
  
-------------  
  
It's afternoon, Phoebe and Cole have been to many libraries, and reference places doing research. They are now on the floor of the solarium, with books and pieces of paper surrounding them and the computer on with a site about genealogy.  
  
Piper: So have you found anything.  
  
Cole: There is lots of useful stuff but it's only a start. I feel there's something deeper, something important I should know about.  
  
Paige: Do you mean supernatural?  
  
Cole: I know it sounds stupid, but I just have this feeling.  
  
Phoebe: I don't think it sounds stupid at all.  
  
Paige: You are probably just thinking there is something supernatural because you want to believe it.  
  
Piper: Maybe if you researched a little into your mother's side as well you might find something that connects to your father's side.  
  
Cole: That's a great idea thanks Piper. Phoebe: Don't you think it might bring back bad memories, are you sure you can handle them?  
  
Cole: If it helps to stop this feeling that keeps nagging at me then yes.  
  
A large dark blue demon with dark green zebra stripes in its face and forearms, and two ram-like forest green horns shimmers into the middle of the room.  
  
Piper instantly raises her hands and attempts to blow it up, for a moment it appears to be expanding but then returns to normal (Well as normal as demons get.) Phoebe seeing Piper not being able to use her power levitates to kick the demon in the chest and face but just before she is about to make contact the demon catches her ankle firmly and twists her to the ground.  
  
Phoebe yelps in pain as she hears her ankle crack and her back slam to the ground. She feels something fiery hot and realises there is an energy ball millimetres from her arm.  
  
Paige: Energy ball, she calls.  
  
Phoebe can see the demon hovering over her and the energy balls Cole is throwing being withered into nothing by some kind of force field surrounding it.  
  
Phoebe: Freeze, freeze. She screams at Piper.  
  
Piper: I'm trying.  
  
Piper again attempts again to freeze the demon and for a few seconds the demon appears to move in slow motion. But these seconds are all Phoebe needs to escape from under it. The demon then breaks the freeze and its attention is turned to Piper.  
  
Demon: Your powers of temporal stasis would have to be a hundred times stronger to withstand me. You are a puny witch.  
  
The demon throws a small energy ball at Piper and she falls to the floor but is still conscious.  
  
Demon: It's been a pleasure meeting all of you. I have a feeling we are going to have quite an interesting relationship in the next few months. You see I like to play a few games with my victims before I destroy them. Expect to be seeing some of my minions soon.  
  
Then it shimmered out.  
  
Paige: Leo!! Leo!!  
  
(He orbed in, and immediately healed Piper and Phoebe.)  
  
Phoebe: Our powers were almost useless on it.  
  
Piper: It could have easily killed us if it wanted to.  
  
Leo: Cole do you have any idea what that demon was?  
  
Cole: It was an upper level demon, most say it is impossible to defeat it. It's called Ishrok. 


	3. Secrets of the past

Chapter three: Secrets of the Past. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Halliwells, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner or any other character on the T.V. show charmed. I don't own charmed either cos if I did the plot would be so insane you would all have to stop watching. 

Everyone except Leo is in the attic looking for Ishrok in the book of shadows, Leo has gone to ask the elders about Ishrok. 

Phoebe: (Reading from the BOS) There is no known vanquish for Ishrok but there are many potions that can weaken it. 

Piper: I'll start on some of those potions then. (She goes downstairs.) 

(Leo orbs into the attic) 

Leo: The elders said that Ishrok has been working in San Francisco for the last two or three weeks and they say that there are certain books we have to use for research. (He takes a list out of his pocket.) 

Cole: Wow, the elders have some useful information for a change. 

Phoebe: (Taking the list) Paige and I will go and try to find these. 

--------- 

A shop, Phoebe and Paige are looking for books. Phoebe touches one of the books and is pulled into a premonition. 

Paige: What did you see? 

Phoebe: A woman being attacked outside come on. 

(Outside, they see a woman being pinned to the wall by a demon who has his hand around her neck.) 

Paige calls for a small crate that is near by and throws it at the demons head, the demons attention turns to the girls. 

The demon shoots lightning at them Paige calls for the lightning and sends it at the demon, which shimmers out.  

--------- 

At the manor. 

Cole is alone still doing research about his father. 

Ishrok shimmers in holding a thick old book. 

Ishrok: I believe this is what you are actually looking for. (Hands it to Cole) My master says it is time for you to unite, which is why you have been sensing something out of place. 

Cole warily took the book and Ishrok shimmered out. Cole opened up the book and began to read, he found of the reason for the destruction of his family, the destruction of who he was and almost the destruction of his life. 

He didn't want to believe it but it made too much sense. He didn't want to believe all the pain had not been because it was merely destiny but because of a curse. 

It made everything meaningless, but it also made revenge possible after all you could not take vengeance on destiny but you could take vengeance upon someone who had placed a curse upon you. 

Leo entered the room and was surprised to see the book Cole was carefully reading at the expression on Cole's face he said, 

Leo: It would be wrong to seek revenge; after all it had to be done. There was no alternative. 

Cole: You knew? 

Leo: Yes, I thought it would be better not to tell you. 

Cole: I still can't believe this is all true. (He was becoming increasingly frustrated, anyone else would have cried. But Cole just shut himself off like he had before and the look in his eyes became icy cold.) 

Leo just went to the book and started flipping he knew exactly the page he was looking for. When he found it he turned the book back towards Cole. 

Cole looked at the page, unlike all the others that were full of writing this one was mostly blank. He looked at the centre of the page and saw, the words that had haunted him for his whole life: 

_To destroy them you must love them, _

_But if you love them you cannot destroy them. _


	4. Reunited evil

Chapter four: Reunited evil. 

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed. I only own the characters I made up. 

A/N: Really really sorry I haven't been updating very regularly, I have my GCSE's in May so it might actually become even less regular but don't let that put you off reading. Please review, all the reviews make me so happy thanks for the reviews I've already gotten and a special thanks to Willow120 who has reviewed every chapter.   

Cole was determined to know what was going on, so he returned to the place he had spent part of his childhood and young adulthood. He knew his attempts would probably be futile there would be nothing but empty rooms. 

He walked through the secret chambers until he reached the room he was searching for. He entered and to his surprise the room wasn't empty. 

Cole: Who are you? 

Demon: I'm your older brother Cole and I'm here to bring the dark charmed ones to greatness once more. 

Cole: WHAT!? Andy is dead, the power is gone and I am not returning to evil. 

Suddenly Leo entered from another room. 

Cole: (Shocked) What are you doing here? 

Leo: He's telling the truth, he is our brother. 

Cole was surprised that Leo had acknowledged him as his brother. It was not to be mentioned, if the elders ever found out of Leo's dark past the consequences would be severe. 

Leo: It is okay to talk freely; the protection barriers have been replaced. No one can hear. 

Cole: That still doesn't explain what you are doing in the underworld seemingly trying to regain the evil power of three. (Cole said getting angry.) I can't believe you were in on this, I know we never talked about it but I thought it was understood that we were both good now, and how do you even know that he's our brother… 

Leo: Cole calm down, there are reasons for everything (Cole saw the look of sorrow in his eyes and decided it would be best to stay and find out what was really going on) I know he is our brother because mother told Andy and myself of him, his name is Oradice you weren't told because you were too young to understand. 

Oradice: It is not a matter of choice you shall rejoin the dark charmed ones whether or not you wish to do so. So the circumstance of this is irrelevant. You know the mightiness of Ishrok, and as I am his master I must have power of great proportions must I not? 

Cole: I suppose you must but that won't sway me towards evil; the lure of power no longer has an effect on me. I gave that up for Phoebe. 

Oradice: (Sarcastic) Aww how sweet, and how human. I know how to change your mind and convince you to do my bidding. Thereby placing me in my rightful place as the leader of the dark charmed ones. 

Cole: I doubt it (he said scoffing) 

Oradice exited. 

Cole: Well he's completely full of it, even if you did turn back to evil I wouldn't picture you working with him let alone believing he was our brother. 

Leo: I have my reasons, and what makes you think I haven't turned evil again?   

Cole: I'm your brother, I know you. 

Leo: You wont be so sure of which side I'm on when you find out what Oradice was talking about. 

Cole wanted to pry Leo into telling him what was going on but by the way Leo was acting he decided it wouldn't be the best time and decided to change the subject to something else he needed to know. 

Cole: Speaking of him, what did mother tell you of him? 

Leo: You'll know parts of the story but I'll start from the beginning so you understand better. 

   You know when the source found out three hundred years ago that the good charmed ones would be born of the warren line he knew that the dark charmed ones would be born of the Rowe line. He wanted the dark charmed ones to have great power and obey him, to want what he wanted. Without trying to overthrow him. 

Cole: I know all this. 

Leo: Just be patient. Anyway he decided that he should be the father to enhance the powers and ensure that we followed him and not one of his opposition. He watched the Rowe coven closely with the seer and when she pointed out to him who the mother of the dark charmed ones would be he kidnapped her and locked her in a dungeon because he knew the Rowe coven wouldn't approve of his decision, two forces of very powerful evil very rarely did see eye to eye. 

--------- 

The manor, kitchen. Piper is finishing off a potion. Phoebe and Paige enter.  

Piper: Hey what's the rush, did you find any of the books? 

Paige: A couple but then we had a demon to deal with. We'll go upstairs to check the book of shadows. 

Phoebe: I was thinking it might be one of Ishrok's minions. 

Piper: Well I have a few potions ready lets just hope they work.  

Phoebe: I have this feeling that this is all going to end up a lot bigger than what it seems. 

Piper: Well we are going up against an extremely powerful demon. 

Just then a demon shimmers in and begins to attack. 

--------- 

Back to Leo telling the story. (A/N: I decided to do this part of the story from Leo and Cole's mother's perspective so it's kind of a flashback. It coincides with what Leo is telling Cole but there are parts that Leo doesn't know about so he obviously can't mention them but you wont no which parts he doesn't know about until later.) 

Sitting alone in my cavern ignoring the ritual like the rebel I am. I hate her, she's the worst sister ever. There is supposed to be an equal chance that either she or I are going to be the mother of the dark charmed ones although everyone is absolutely convinced it's going to be her. In their eyes I couldn't possibly be anyone that special. When I try to rebel it's just seen as a pathetic attempt to be seen as being evil and disobeying them. It's so hard to rebel when your parents are already vastly powerful evil. It's seen as a good thing but then a bad thing for not obeying them. No matter what I do it will never be bad enough and then I cross some lines and receive punishment for disobeying, it seems an impossible balance to hold. But my sister manages to hold a perfect balance with her suave killings and perfectly evil yet beautiful appearance and just the way she is. She probably is the mother of the charmed ones after all she had her first kill at twelve and I only had mine eight months ago, its pathetic I'm fifteen and only killed for the first time a few months back. 

_I hear that the source has just entered my coven's chambers. I leave my cavern, there is a high chance there will be a good fight to watch. The source approaches me before anyone can react he grabs me and flames out. I'm in his dungeon; he has thrown me into a cell where my powers don't work. I cringe in disgust as I realise my cellmate is a white-lighter. I am not worried, they will come after me however much they don't care they wont take the risk that I might just be the mother of the charmed ones…_

Leo: and her cellmate was a white-lighter 

Cole: (Cutting him off) and that white-lighter was our dad, what does this have to do with Oradice. 

Leo: I have to tell the whole story or you wont get it.

A whisper: The dark charmed ones father is a whitelighter! 

Leo: What was that? 

Cole: I don't know, (suspicious he suddenly reaches for something and it turns into a chameleon demon) Ah ha! 

Leo: There must be another one. Show yourself. (As Cole vanquishes the first Chameleon demon another one tries to run for it and gets caught in the path of an energy ball coming from another direction and gets vanquished.) 

Leo: That was close. 

Cole: Did you just throw an ENERGY BALL? 

Leo: yes. 

Cole: I thought you had stopped using your demonic powers, and I thought it drained you since it counteracts the whitelighter powers you use so often. 

Leo: It does drain me, I need a rest I'll tell you the rest of the story later. 

Cole: No way you haven't answered any of my questions, I know you are tired but I need to know. It's unfair that you kept the fact that I had a brother from me all these years. 

Leo orbs out and Cole shimmers following him determined to keep on at him until he got some answers. When they landed Cole opened his mouth beginning to speak then realised Leo had orbed straight to the manor and into the same room as the girls were in. Cole sighed as he realised the conversation would just have to wait. 


End file.
